An Xmen Evolution Christmas Carol
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: The Holiday bug has bit me and inspired this story. Based on Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol, the X-men Evo characters decided to post this favorite holiday tale featuring our favorite grump. Rated T just to be safe. *COMPLETE* CH 6 edited.
1. Prologue

_An X-Men Evolution Christmas Carol_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or the story A Christmas Carol.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: I felt in the Christmas mood and have had this story floating in my head for a few days and I though you guys might enjoy it. Have a Merry Christmas.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

The day before Christmas Eve, the Xavier's institute for gifted children was encased in snow blocking all of the students from going home for Christmas. This institute was filled with students who decided to make the best of things even if they wouldn't be spending time with blood family. Everyone at the institute was determined to make this a joyous occasion all except for one. This most unhappy mutant at the institute was a very unhappy soul indeed. He saw every stranger as a threat to the students but there was one student he was far more protective of. We don't know if it was due to the feeling of isolation these two shared through their mutations. She was isolated from having any physical contact with another human or mutant for the rest of her life. He was isolated from deep relationships due to his healing factor that has caused him to live for over a hundred years and not age a day over 25. Or perhaps it was their lack of family over the years. His family had passed away over a century ago. Her family had abandoned her being thrown into foster care after a brutal childhood that passed on into her teenage years when she was used like a tool for other people's gain. Whatever the reason, we do know that these two were connected in a protector-friend relationship that could be classified as a type of family that runs deeper than blood. It is this adamantium linked bond that has brought on so much sorrow and misery between these two. This sorrow was felt throughout the institute and touched every student whenever they passed either mutant causing a chill to pass down the spine of the passerby.

What is the reason for this cloak of misery and disdain? It comes up the drive carrying the protector's most prized and treasure student. Let's observe. . . .

A snowmobile comes up the snow drowned lawn as it carries a passenger dressed in dark green ski coat and black ski pants wearing a covered helmet. The driver wore a brown trench coat over a red sweater and black ski pants and ski boots also wearing a helmet. As the snowmobile approaches the mansion, a dark figure dressed in dark blue ski coat and ski pants jumps from the roof to the front of the lawn and menacingly approaches the travelers.

"Stripes," the warmly dressed man growls to the pair,"you should have been home an hour ago."

"Give me a break, Logan. Have ya seen the roads tonight? Ah'm surprised these snowmobiles can get through." The green clad rider removed her helmet to show auburn hair with a pair of white striped bangs framing a pale face with purple eye shadow and dark lipstick.

"Then you should not have been out there with the roads as they are." Logan continued to growl as he glared at the driver.

"I was careful, Logan. You didn' t'ink I would let Cherie get hurt, did you?" The driver wearing the trench coat removed his helmet to show a tan face with short dark brown hair and a pair of striking red on black eyes that smirked to the older mutant.

"Gambit," Logan glared at the driver, "what were you doing here when you picked her up in the first place?" Logan barely held his anger as Rogue dismounted from the snowmobile and handed her helmet to Gambit who stored it away in a compartment under the second seat.

"I came by t' visit an' t' see if Cherie wanted t' see de Christmas lights. It is Christmas, mon ami." Gambit smirked to Logan as he growled darker.

"It's alright, Logan. Ah'm back and not hurt. Thank you, Remy it was nice ta get out of the mansion for a few hours." Rogue turned to Gambit then looked Logan square in the eyes.

"I will see ya later, Cherie." Gambit bid her farewell as he drove his snowmobile down the drive and off the mansion grounds leaving his girlfriend and her father figure on the lawn.

"Rogue, what were you doing with him?"

"We were lookin' at the Christmas lights. Why is that such a problem, Logan?"

"**IT** is a **problem** because it is with **him**." Logan jabbed a finger at the gate indicating the retreating Cajun.

"Remy would not let anything happen ta me, Logan. Besides what are ya going ta do? Ground me?" Rogue asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact that's exactly what I plan on doing."

"WHAT!! Ya can't ground me, Logan." The argument between the two mutants was growing louder in intensity and started drawing attention from the other students who were similarly trapped by the snow.

"Oh, yes I can. As long as you live under this roof you will live by these rules!" Logan was yelling at this point and pointing at Rogue.

"Yeah, well Ah don't have ta live here, Logan. Ah can leave whenevah Ah want!" Rogue started yelling at Logan as she pressed her foot in the ground, trying not to lose her temper.

"You're not going anywhere! You have to finish school and you're not old enough to live on your own!" Logan yelled at Rogue as a look of shock started to form on her face.

"Well, Ah am 17 years old and Ah'm NOT A CHILD, LOGAN. If Ah want ta leave then there's nothing that ya can do about it. SO GET USED TO IT!" Rogue finished yelling as she stomped off into the mansion. Logan stared after her and looked at his watch.

"It is 10pm on December 23. Some Christmas this is going to be." Logan mumbled to himself as he watched the fuming girl enter the mansion and go to her room. Before he followed Rogue inside, he snarled at the gate and almost dared the Cajun to enter those gates again.

……………………………………

A poorly lit area is seen as three figures float around a Christmas wreath showing the previous fight at Xavier's institute.

"So, this is the person the boss wants us to help?" A childlike voice is heard coming from a floating cloak of white.

"Apparently this one is in need of help even if he doesn't believe so." A jolly voice in a cloak of cheery green light exclaimed.

"But can he change? What do you see YTC?" The child asked a black cloak with red eyes peeking from the hood.

"………" The black cloak pointed a corner to the sphere.

"So he can change, but it will be difficult." The child interpreted for the cloak.

"And how will he change?" The jolly voice asked the cloak.

"……He……must……trust…us." A raspy whispering voice emanated from the black cloak.

"So we will have to be in forms he recognizes." The jolly voice surmised as the black cloak nods.

"We……must…choose…forms……wisely." The cloak rasped in a voice that was obviously underused.

"Let's watch them further until we are called and then we can choose our forms then." The jolly voice exclaimed to the group as the other forms nodded their cloaks in the affirmative.

* * *

**A/N: Who are the cloaks? From the title, I'm pretty sure that you can guess. But can you guess the characters that will play these ghosts? We will see. For a hint, one of the ghosts will be an original character that I am developing for my story of Days and Events.**

**A/N2: The Christmas bug bit me and is preventing me from uploading more on ODAE until I have satisifed this bug. I hope you enjoy this story and it gets you in the holiday spirit.  
**


	2. Christmas Eve

_An X-Men Evolution Christmas Carol_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or the story A Christmas Carol.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2: Christmas Eve**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

December 24 came upon the mansion as a beam of sun shone brightly down into the still frozen city of Bayville. The mansion stirred and awoke with excitement as all of the students became eager for the next day to arrive.

"Oh, Rogue like can you believe its Christmas Eve." A very excited Kathryne Pryde jumped around the room with her roommate still sprawled on the bed under the covers.

"Rogue? Come on, Rogue, how can you sleep on a day like this?!" Kitty nearly squealed as she skipped over to her still snoozing roommate.

"Kitty it's only Christmas Eve, ya're not supposed ta wake a person at the break of dawn unless it's Christmas Day." Rogue snapped at her roommate and friend as she threw her pillow over her head. Rogue let out an exasperated groan as she heard her cell phone ring.

"Well, it looks like I'm not like the only person to wake you up this early. I'll like see you downstairs in a little bit." Kitty phased through the closed room door as Rogue came out from hiding under her pillow to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, how's my sister doin'?" A southern male voice asked over the phone as she rolled her eyes.

"Tommy, it's too early for this. Call back around dinnertime, then Ah'll talk." Rogue started to move the phone away from her ear until Tommy's words stopped her.

"You two had a fight again." Thomas stated more than asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Rogue sighed over the phone being very reluctant to speak with her brother the second to last person she wanted to speak to today, the last person being Logan himself.

"I could tell. Did ya know you woke me up at midnight?" Thomas asked as he tried to perk her up.

"Then ya should have had ya telepathy turned off last night."

"Ya know how hard that is, my dear sister. Ya want ta talk about it?" His question surprised Rogue for two reasons. The first reason is that she had trouble believing he cared for her and the second reason is that she wanted to talk to him, since he was far enough away from the situation that he could give her an unbiased opinion.

"Yeah, have ya got time?"

"Would Ah have called if Ah didn'?" Thomas asked and Rogue noted that his accent became heavier when they were talking.

"It's Logan, again. He won't stop treatin' me like a child and Ah have had it." Rogue sighed over the phone as she started to unload her problems.

"Is this 'bout Gambit?" Thomas asked and she knew he knew.

"Of course, what else do we fight about?"

"Well, there was that time ya two fought 'bout that motorcycle ya wanted. He said no 'cause he couldn' stop ya from seeing yer boyfriend if ya had it." Thomas made Rogue laugh at that memory and the very explosive fight that had erupted that day.

"Did Ah tell ya that, Tommy?" Rogue laughed into the phone.

"Did ya have ta? Ah could read ya mind all the way in Mississippi."

"Why do ya have such a strong connection ta me?"

"Maybe 'cause ya're my sister for one and for two Ah'm a mutant wit' telepathic abilitites that are stronger than Xavier's."

"So it's the blood bond, then." Rogue laughed at her brother's explanation.

"Yeah, it's the blood bond and ya argue loud in ya head with Logan. Ah'm surprised Xavier and Jean can sleep with how loud the two of ya get."

"Tell me about it. He keeps me up half the night. Ah think Ah'm gettin' a split personality between stopping Remy and Logan from fightin' in mah head. Ah can' decide if Ah wanna be nice ta live Logan or not."

"Be nice ta him, he's been good for ya." Thomas encouraged Rogue to make up with Logan.

"Ah don' know, Thomas. He'd prefer killin' Remy as opposed of mah datin' him." Rogue explained.

"He'll get used ta it, in time." Thomas tried to encourage her.

"Ah don't think he will. Tommy, he hates Remy down to his very bones. Logan would be happier if Remy were dead." Rogue sighed into her phone as she knew she had to choose between being happy with Remy and making Logan happy.

"Well, there is a third option." Tommy began as Rogue stared at the phone at her ear.

"Ah could always play around in Logan's 'ead make him love Remy like a brother. What do ya think 'bout that?"

"That would be easier, but no Tommy. Ah can't let ya do that."

"Why not? Wouldn't ya be happy if they got along for once?"

"Yea, Ah'd be happy but playing with Logan's mind is wrong. Ah can't let ya do it and Ah won't like ya again if ya did." Rogue threatened.

"Alright, alright, Ah understand Ah won't go into his head. Ah just want ya to be happy, Anna. Remember, ya are always welcome to come down and live with me. If anyone asks, Ah can have ya home schooled for the last half of yer year." Thomas offered as he ended the conversation.

"Thanks for the offer. And it's Rogue. Ah'll talk ta ya later, Thomas." Rogue started to hang the phone up.

"Goodbye." Rogue heard a click on the other line indicating Thomas had hung the phone up.

"Goodbye." Rogue flipped her phone off and looked at the time, groaning again because it was 7:30 and she most certainly wasn't a morning person.

"Ah better get up before Kitty phases me outta the bed, again." Rogue dragged herself out of bed and started getting ready.

The kitchen downstairs in the mansion was unusually full for this Christmas year. All of the students that were usually gone for the holidays were stuck at the institute and telling everyone tales of what they each would do on previous Christmas Eves. Rogue walked downstairs into this chaos of chatter. She noted the only quiet people were Logan and X-23, now known as Laura. Laura stayed in her seat at the kitchen bay windows as she glared at her cup of orange juice becoming very bitter in all of this holiday chatter.

"I hear ya kid. Christmas isn't my favorite day, either." Logan tried consoling the girl as he saw her glare darken at the mention of the holiday.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Logan tried to talk to her again.

"What can you do around here on a day like this?" Laura finally answered as she transferred her glare from the crowded room to Logan.

"Well, you can train in the danger room. It's quiet down there and a great way to let off some steam." Logan offered as Laura's glare transformed into a look of annoyance.

"Is that why the danger room has been trashed every night for the past week?" Laura's annoyed question made Logan cough on his coffee making him place it on the counter.

"Just finish your orange juice and get some breakfast, kid. Oh, and find something to do if it's nothing but shoveling snow off the drive. Maybe you'd have better luck with breaking that ice that's kept us blocked in here."

"Why haven't some of the other students cleared the drive?" Laura asked as Logan started to leave.

"Magma and Sunspot are down with colds apparently they aren't in areas this cold for long periods of time. Not to mention Scott's eye beams are reflected off the ice like a glass mirror. The only other person who could free the ice is Tabitha and she's having too much fun playing in it to take anything seriously." Logan explained as Laura shrugged her shoulders in indifference. Logan glanced across the room and spotted Rogue coming into the kitchen for breakfast. Logan walked over to her and motioned for them to talk out in the hallway.

"Stripes, it's good to see you up." Logan tried to lighten the mood as they stepped out in the hallway.

"Yeah, well it's Christmas Eve. We've got ta try ta be nice. Good will ta all men and all that." Rogue tried to be bright but failed miserably.

"Look, Rogue about last night. . ." Logan started but was interrupted.

"Logan, please let's not talk about last night." Her southern voice drawled as she started to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Logan tried to apologize.

"Well, Ah'm sorry for yelling too." Rogue hopefully tried to avoid an argument.

"It's just I can't stand seeing you with Gambit." Logan started on the wrong foot.

"Not this again. Look Logan, Ah don't know why ya hate Gambit but ya do and it is pointless ta try and talk 'bout him." Rogue tried to stop the conversation before it became an argument but she was too late.

"Stripes we have plenty to talk about. You had no business going out with him that late last night and as cold as it was." Logan yelled in her direction as he started pacing in front of her trying to make her see his side.

"Ah was plenty warm last night we didn' stay out in the cold that long, besides Ah was at his place before we left ta see the lights."

"You were in his place?" Logan grew dark as he thought of Rogue and Gambit alone in his place with no one else.

"Yes, Ah was and then we went out ta see the lights around New York." Rogue continued on un-phased as he stopped pacing and started growling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE IN HIS PLACE ALONE!" Logan started yelling as the kitchen grew quieter as everyone started to creep out unnoticed by the pair. Kitty stopped in the kitchen and looked on at the arguing pair almost crying because of how miserable they both were today.

"Look where ah go is mah business. And it's not like he can do anything with me!" Rogue spat out as she harshly reminded him that she couldn't touch him.

"That doesn't change anything. You still can't be alone with him. He can't be trusted."

"Well AH TRUST HIM AND AH DON'T CARE IF YA LIKE HIM OR NOT. AH AM DATING GAMBIT, SO GET OVER IT!" Rogue stormed at Logan as she ran upstairs to her room. Logan looked around and seeing the kitchen empty except for Laura and Kitty who looked on her sad eyes following Rogue in the direction of their room. Kitty ran out of the room, phasing through Logan and running up to her room.

Kitty phased through her door and stood watching Rogue pack a duffle bag with clothes and some items she would need for a couple of days.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Kitty asked her roommate as she stared at Rogue packing her things.

"Ah'm not staying here, Kitty."

"But, Rogue, like you can't go . . . its Christmas."

"Tell that ta Logan. Ah mean, one day is that too much ta ask for. One day of no fightin'?" Rogue stared at the ceiling as she asked the air.

"Looks like the only way Ah'm goin' ta have a happy Christmas is if Ah leave." Rogue stopped her packing when she heard Kitty gasp.

"You're not, like you're not leaving us are you? Rogue?" Kitty stepped toward Rogue as she stood up from bending over her duffle bag.

"For a couple days, Kitty, that's all. Ah can't stay here and fight with Logan all of the time. Ah need a vacation from this place." Rogue explained as she sat on the bed. Kitty walked over and sat beside her.

"Like where are you going to go?" Kitty asked already knowing the answer.

"Ah'm spending Christmas with Remy. Ah don't have ta worry 'bout fightin' with him." Rogue explained as she looked at Kitty staring at the floor.

"When are you coming back?" Kitty automatically asked not realizing she said anything.

"Ah'll be back the day after Christmas."

"Logan will like know you're gone." Kitty tried to make Rogue stay.

"Not if he thinks Ah'm avoidin' him for a few days. Ya know after we have these fights Ah don't talk ta him for days. He won't notice Ah'm gone. As long as Remy doesn't come here," Rogue's last words popped Kitty out of her zombie stare.

"What do you like mean? Isn't he coming to pick you up?" Kitty asked as she stood in front of Rogue.

"No, he doesn't even know Ah'm comin' but Ah can't stay here."

"How will you like get there?"

"Ah'll probably walk or hitch a ride with someone or call Remy at a payphone. Either way, Ah'll get there some way." Rogue explained not worried about her travel arrangements.

"Please don't like go walking on your own. You can always take the snowmobile in the back garage. I can like sneak you in there and sneak you out of the mansion so you don't have to go through the main gate." Kitty offered her services to a stunned Rogue.

"Ya'd do that for me, Kitty. Really?"

"Yea, you're like my friend and I hate to see you unhappy. Think of this as an early Christmas present." Kitty stated to Rogue as she stood up to embrace Kitty.

"Thanks, Kitty ya always could help." Rogue was genuinely thankful for her friend and roommate. Kitty could only nod as she watched Rogue finished packing.

In the late afternoon, Kitty snuck Rogue out to the back garage where they held all of the snowmobiles and jet skis for the summer. Kitty phased through the locked door and walked the snowmobile out of the garage and rode behind Rogue so she could phase through the gated wall. Kitty waved goodbye to Rogue who waved her gloved hand back as Kitty made sure Rogue was dressed warm enough to travel to Remy's apartment in the winter. Kitty started to sniffle as she pulled her fur-lined pink winter coat over her head and stomping her booted feet to get them warmed up again. Kitty phased back through the wall and walked back into the mansion. Inside the mansion she bumped into Logan in the hallway.

"Oh hi Mr. Logan," Kitty managed to speak respectfully to him even though she wanted to hit him for making Rogue so sad at Christmastime.

"Hey Half-pint, have you see Stripes around here?" Logan asked as he noticed he hasn't seen Rogue.

"I thought she avoided you like after you two would fight." Kitty accused as she put her gloved hands on her hips and glaring at the older mutant.

"What's your problem, Half-pint?" Logan asked which set Kitty off.

"One day, Mr. Logan is it so much to ask for one day of no fighting! You couldn't even get through breakfast." Kitty accused as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Don't you care that it is like Christmas."

"No, I don't care if it's Christmas. It's just another day to me." Logan's response threw Kitty off for a minute.

"You are such an Ebenezer Scrooge, Mr. Logan." Kitty accused as she stomped off.

"Bah Humbug." Logan playfully called back to Kitty as she stomped up to her room.

……………

The three forms look through the Christmas Wreath as they finished watching the day of Christmas Eve as the mutants started heading to bed.

"He's going to be the hardest one we've ever tried to change." The child voice called from the cloak that started to take shape into a human form.

"Yes, but I do love a challenge." The jolly voice replied as this cloak started forming a human shape.

"Have…you…decided……the…forms?" The raspy voice stood taller than the other two as the cloak started to look more human shape.

"Yes, I have decided. My form will be one that can reach him and lead him into the past." The child voice stated as this cloak started glowing and growing taller while its hands and feet began forming out of the cloak's frame. The voice became deeper and morphed into a tanned face with auburn hair having a strip of white hair grow from the temples to circle the back of the head with dark green eyes and looking to be in his early twenties. The robe stayed white as the ghost flexed his long boned hands and took a few steps in this new form.

"That form suits you, CP." The jolly voice proclaimed as it laughed at seeing the other's joy at its present form.

"Yes, this form will reach him, Ah'm sure of it." The ghost stated as he looked over to the remaining ghosts who were still cloaks.

"What forms will the two of you take, now?"

"I haven't quite decided. I haven't seen anyone as happy about Christmas as I am." The jolly voice laughed causing the green shimmering coat to shake in laughter.

"I…must…search further." The raspy voice exclaimed as it inclined its hood toward the wreath as the mansion grew darker and their time to appear draws closer.

* * *

**A/N: Thomas is an original character I'm developing for my story Of days and events. You can look up his profile and the background information all on my profile page. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and tell me what you think of this parody. **


	3. The Warning

_An X-Men Evolution Christmas Carol_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or the story A Christmas Carol.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3: The Warning**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Logan was walking through the mansion as he started closing the mansion for the night. Considering the weather, some of the teachers questioned his reasons for checking over the security. He commented that it was out of habit. His real reason for canvassing the mansion was so he could try and find Rogue hopefully to talk to her before they go to bed. He didn't say it but he doesn't want them to fight on Christmas day but now it looked like he wouldn't get the chance. So, Logan made his way to his room as he collapsed on his bed. Logan took a picture out of his drawer and stared at a faded black and white photo with Captain America and Logan patting the other on the back as they made a victory pose at one of the German's fallen concentration camps.

"Rogers, what would you have done if you were in my position?" Logan asked as the lights in his room flickered once and then went out.

"Berzerker had better not have blown another power fuse. It's going to be hard enough keeping light and heat with this icy weather without him helping." Logan grumbled as he got up out of bed. Logan paused at his door when he heard hard slow footsteps. He listened and heard heavy stomps that didn't belong to any of the teenagers.

_Stomp (pause) STOMP (pause) STOMP (pause) __**STOMP**_

Logan heard the strange steps coming closer to his room and he released his claws as the footsteps drew closer until the footsteps stopped outside his door. Logan brought his claws up and pointed them at the door preparing to lash out at the person outside the door.

"JAMES HOWLETT," a familiar voice howled from the other side of the door causing chills to run up and down Logan's back as he recognized the voice.

"Steve, Steve Rogers." Logan's fears were confirmed as a ghostly Captain America stepped through Logan's closed door to stand in his room. Captain America was pale blue and transparent as Logan could see his door through Captain America's body.

"Steve, what happened to you? You look like a ghost." Logan asked in shock as he put his claws away.

"James I have come to warn you." Captain America pointed to Logan as his ghostly eyes looked deep into Logan's shocked ones.

"Warn me, about what?"

"When I was alive, I drove myself to become a guinea pig for the military." Captain America began his tale.

"Look, Steve, we're going to find a cure for you. You're not dead yet, you're not." Logan tried to convince himself that a ghost of Captain America was not standing in his room.

"I knew I shouldn't have tried Kitty's fruitcake. Her normal dishes are almost lethal I can't believe I was crazy enough to try a piece of that crazy holiday dish of hers. I just couldn't resist those eyes." Logan started pacing his room as the ghost looked on.

"I am not a piece of bad holiday cake, James. I am here to give you a warning." Logan stopped pacing as he stared at the ghost of Captain America.

"What warning could you possibly give me, Steve, you were a good man."

"I was good until I let bitterness eat my soul and destroy me. Do you know how I came to volunteer for the Rebirth project?" Captain America asked the stunned Logan.

"No, I don't think we ever talked about that." Logan answered as he stepped toward the ghost and moved his hand through his shoulders surprised that his hand passed through the ghosts' figure.

"If you're done. . ." Captain America cleared his throat as Logan continued passing his hand through the ghosts' body. Logan immediately stopped with a mumbled apology and Captain America continued.

"I was driven to the military by rage and bitterness. I had a friend who I loved like a sister I only wanted what was best. I loved her so much that I began suffocating her with unneeded protection and in so doing pushed her away and out of my life forever. The hole she left in my heart made me angry and bitter. I never wanted to feel that way again so I jumped at the offer of Operation Rebirth. I saw the project as the start of a new life. I never knew it would cause my destruction. Don't you see James, I was so bitter that I destroyed my life with the military testing. You are in the same danger old friend. But you will have far more to lose than I did." Captain America shook his head and implored Logan with his eyes to listen.

"What do you mean? Is there anything that can be done?" Logan pleaded with his old ghost of a friend.

"Yes, there is but only one way. You will be visited by three ghosts on this night. Expect the first ghost at the stroke of one. Heed their words, let them guide you and make you a better person after this night." Captain America stepped toward Logan but was pulled back by ghostly chains that began dragging him back through Logan's door.

"Be warned, James Howlett. If you do not change after this night, your fate will be far worse than mine for your fate will have no hope." Captain America's words floated down the hallway into Logan's room as Logan threw the door open and looked down the hall but saw nothing.

"Steve, Steve? STEVE!" Logan called down the hall looking both ways and seeing nothing closed the door. Logan looked up as the lights flickered back on and he looked at his watch to read the time said 12:30am.

"What did he mean by three ghosts?"

* * *

**A/N: And so it all begins...**

**Please review and tell me who you think might be the other ghosts.  
**


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Past

_An X-Men Evolution Christmas Carol_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or the story A Christmas Carol.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Past**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Logan lay down in his bed and tried to forget about that strange vision of the ghost of Captain America. Captain America was still in cryostasis waiting for a cure to his illness and in some way was still alive.

"I am never going to eat any of Kitty's cooking ever again. You'd think I'd learn from that time she gave me food poisoning." Logan grumbled as he drew his covers over his shoulder and closing his eye in sleep.

"_Expect the first ghost at the strike of one."_

The grandfather clock in the mansion rang at one o'clock and a loud bell sounded to signal the time.

_Dong._

Logan popped his eyes awake as he remembered what Captain America had said earlier that night, about the ghosts coming. Logan didn't see anything so he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes only to open them again when a bright light filled his room. Logan sat up covering his eyes with his hand and still squinting as the light engulfed every corner of his room and with a flash disappeared leaving a glowing figure standing in the center of the room.

Logan moved his hand down and saw a familiar figure he never expected to see.

"Thomas Beauregard." Logan growled as he leapt with his claws out to attack the intruder . . . only to pass right through him and crash to the floor.

"Who is this Thomas Beauregard?" The ghost who sounded and looked like Thomas Beauregard spoke to the prone form of Logan.

"He's the trash of a mutant that looks like you! Who or what are you?" Logan demanded as he stood up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Didn't anyone inform you Ah was coming?" The ghost waited as Logan shrugged his shoulders causing the ghost to sigh.

"Ah am the Ghost of Christmas Past." The ghost spread out his arms and made a small bow toward Logan.

"You're the Ghost of Christmas Past?" Logan asked as the Ghost nodded in affirmation.

"Why do you look like Rogue's older brother?"

"This is the form that would best reach you, but I take it you don't like this form very much." The Ghost surmised as Logan walked toward and around the Ghost to sit on his bed.

"No, we don't get along. First impressions tend to stick and we had a very bad first impression." Logan explained as he started to lie down.

"What are you doing, James?" The Ghost asked as he observed Logan getting comfortable under the covers.

"Look, it's been a long day and I am going back to sleep." Logan replied gruffly.

The Ghost of Christmas Past shook his head and looked at Logan.

"YTC was right you will be a difficult one. He'll never let us live that down." Christmas Past whispered under his breath then he spoke up to address Logan.

"Ya don't understand what's going on do ya? Ya see you don't go to sleep tonight, we have too much ta do and not a lot of time ta do it in. So, there will be no sleep for ya tonight." Christmas Past exclaimed as he telekinetically picked Logan off of the bed and they flew up, phasing through the mansion and Logan looked below to see they were flying over Bayville.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Logan screamed to the Ghost of Christmas Past as he laughed and found a better grip on Logan's upper arm.

"We are going down memory lane and visit some of yer past Christmas days." Christmas Past exclaimed as Logan looked over to him.

"I guess you don't realize this but I don't have most of my memories. Something happened and I can't remember much before ten years ago so I guess you won't have much to work with." Logan yelled to make himself heard over the wind as Christmas Past smiled and looked Logan in the eye.

"Ya still don't understand? Ah can remember Christmas Days over the past thousand years. Ah remember yours even if you don't. Besides, Ah'm sure that those memories are stuck up in your head somewhere." Christmas Past joked as he tapped Logan's forehead with his index finger.

A light started glowing around Christmas Past's finger and engulfed the pair as Logan closed his eyes. Upon opening his eyes he saw they were over a different older city that belonged in the last century. The city that looked up on them was filled with snow covered trees and small houses with smoke pouring from the chimneys in the wintry day. There were a few old cars puttering down on the frigid roads being another testament that Logan was sometime deep in the past. The city was dirty looking with snow blanketed fields in the distance. The ground started getting closer as Christmas Past gently set them down at a farm house.

"What is this place, Thomas?" Logan asked.

"Ah'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, James. You tell me where we are. This is one of your memories." Christmas Past patted Logan on the back as he looked around.

A little girls peals of laughter caught Logan's attention as the little girl came running from around the little house. The little girl was no more than 4 feet tall with long light brown auburn hair held back in a loose pony tail as she skipped backward keeping her back to the pair of onlookers. Her long heavy dress was dark blue with a white laced hem, she had a black shawl that covered her shoulders as she clasped her hands behind her, playing with someone in the yard. She turned and Logan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The little girl looked exactly like a younger Rogue without the streaks of white in her hair, but other than that this little girl could be Rogue's twin. Everything was the same down to the girls light green eyes.

"I wonder who that could be? Do you know Logan?" Christmas Past looked toward his companion as the little girl skipped over to them and Logan moved out of the way when they would have collided.

"It looks like Rogue." Logan stared at the child as she continued to skip in a circle.

"Well, that's quite impossible since we are Seventy years into yer past." Logan snapped his head to stare at Christmas Past at this last statement.

"Seventy years in the past then this is. . . I can't remember the place but I know that girl, that's . . ."

"Bethany?" A man came running around the house chasing after the girl as she laughed some more as the man gently tackled her and picked her up to sit her on his shoulders.

"That's Bethany." Logan stared as he started to remember the little girl in his past.

"Who's Bethany?" Christmas Past asked as he watched the pair.

"She was a little girl I knew back before World War II destroyed everything." Christmas Past looked at Logan but his focus was redirected when he saw the man holding Bethany on his shoulders.

"Mr. Jimmy, you're so very strong." Logan and Christmas Past could see the man holding up Bethany was none other than a younger Logan, but still looking like the Logan of the present.

"Well, you're getting faster every day Bethany. It's going to take me longer to catch you if you keep this up." James Howlett joked with the girl on his shoulders.

"You're so funny, Mr. Jimmy. Oh, are you staying for Christmas Dinner? Mamma made a turkey with stuffing and all kinds of vegetables to eat. Besides, she cooked too much for our little family." Bethany gleefully asked the man holding her as he looked up and answered.

"Of course, I'll come. No one can turn down your mother's cooking it is the best in the country." James laughed as he walked off with the little girl on his shoulders around the house to enter the kitchen. Logan and Christmas Past could hear laughter as the family enjoyed Christmas Dinner in their little house with their Canadian friend.

"She seems like a nice girl and one that you see very often over the next few years." Christmas Past exclaimed as Logan looked up as the Ghost pointed toward the house the sun and moon started circling one another madly showing the passing of time until the sun settled over the sky and Christmas Past put his arm down.

"Now we are still with the family but they've gotten older now." Christmas Past stated as a young woman dressed in a long blue winter dress crossed the little yard and waved at a boy who stood across the street.

"Bethany." Logan heard his voice and was thinking it was getting creepy hearing his voice from a different source.

"Yes, Mr. Jimmy." Bethany turned around and she looked to be about fifteen years old now. James trotted up beside the girl as he saw the teenage boy across the street.

"Who's the boy?" James asked the girl as she started to intertwine her forefingers and started blushing growing nervous about talking to the boy.

"Oh no, not now, please don't fight." Logan clasped his hands together in prayer as he tried to beg his younger self not to fight with this dear girl.

"You really don't remember this, do you? This was before you became a bah humbug badger." Christmas Past joked as he pointed to the younger Logan speaking with Bethany.

"Oh, that's Hanz. He's a boy I met at school, he's really nice. I wanted to ask him to eat Christmas Dinner with us but I'm not sure if Mamma would allow it." Bethany explained as she stared at Hanz as he walked down the street away from Bethany's house.

"I'm sure he would have loved it, Bethany." Logan placed his hand on her skin and gasped in shock jerking his hand away.

"Ow. What was that? Bethany?" Logan asked the little girl as she held her arm where he had touched it.

"I, um, I don't know Mr. Jimmy. That's started happening a lot lately. It happened with Mamma and she started to faint. I caught her and she said she was just tired so I let her sleep. I've come from checking on her and she's up and better now. She thinks she was at the stove for too long and became too hot but I don't believe her." Bethany started babbling looking down at her exposed forearm as she adjusted her black shawl over her shoulders, then she looked up at Logan as he looked down at her.

"Spirit, was Bethany a mutant?" Logan looked over to Christmas Past as his question startled him.

"It would appear so. It would also seem that she has the same mutation as your friend, Rogue. If people were incarnated, then I believe Rogue is an incarnation of this Bethany."

"I never realized she was a mutant. I just thought it was static electricity from her wearing so many sweaters." Logan mused as he stared at the young woman who started looking so insecure and scared.

"I think that's all at this time, let's continue further on. Let's see what triggered this overprotective drive that you developed." Christmas Past pointed his finger as the time moved on and stopped sooner.

"What time is this now?" Logan asked Christmas Past.

"We are two years after that previous Christmas. I believe this is the year everything changed. This is the last Christmas you had with this family." Christmas Past sadly explained as they both saw Bethany walk out now looking more like Rogue even with the gloves covering her hands telling Logan her mutation had grown stronger.

"Bethany." James called out after Bethany as she turned back to face him her brown hair framing her face as she looked over at him.

"I know what they want with me, Mr. Jimmy. I saw it when he touched my face. They want to use me in some experiment. Why would they do that to me?" Bethany started crying holding her face in her hands to try and stem the tears. Logan ran over to her and walked right through her as he tried to hold her in comfort.

"These are only shadows of your past, Logan. These events cannot be changed." Christmas Past walked over to Logan and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Now, watch." Logan looked up and saw Captain America walk up to Logan and Bethany.

"Steve. He's here he'll be able to help her. You'll see, Spirit." Logan tried to sound hopeful but still doubted since his memory still had several holes that needed to be filled.

"James, come we're needed to fight. The enemy armies have penetrated this countryside and these people are in danger. I'm afraid that you'll have to say goodbye to this family that you've been staying with." Captain America walked up to the pair in the front yard as Logan and Christmas Past watched.

"Hey, Bethany, how are you doing? Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you." The boy from two years before, Hanz, walked up to Bethany as he held her close.

"You make sure to watch her and keep her safe, young man. I'm leaving her in your care." James declared to Hanz as he promised his services to help the young girl before stepping over to Captain America and preparing to leave.

"No, NO, James! Bethany, go get her and TAKE HER WITH YOU!!" Logan started to beg his younger self who didn't hear them since they were currently ghosts.

"Logan, as Ah said before these are shadows. But Ah gather that once you leave, nothing good happens to the girl." Christmas Past guessed the girl's fate.

"I'm starting to remember as soon as I saw _**Hanz**_. Bethany is a mutant but no one knew about mutants back then." Logan motioned toward Bethany and Hanz as he growled out the boys' name. "He said he loved her and he would protect her but the first chance he gets he turns her over to the authorities. She died in one of their tests, I never saw her after this day. I never forgave myself for letting her go. Is there nothing that can be done?" Logan stared up at Christmas Past begging from his knees for the ghost to change the events before him.

"All of these events happened in the past they are but shadows and cannot be changed." Christmas Past re-stated to Logan who sat on his knees clutching the foot of the robes in his massive hands.

"So this is the girl who changed yer life forever. Ah'm beginning ta understand why ya feel so protective around certain boys. Ah hope that ya can learn from this jog through yer past." The voice of Christmas Past began fading into the distance as Logan clutched onto the robe and sobbed into the fabric. A light engulfed Logan and the Ghost of Christmas Past shine and then fade into the darkness of Logan's room. Logan finds himself back in his room in the dark and sobbing into his bedcovers at the side of his bed. Logan jerked awake as he hears steps.

Logan jumped over his bed and jerked his door open to leap out and jump through Kitty as she phased through him with a scream.

"MR. LOGAN, You like scared me out of my skin." Kitty stood in front of Logan in her warm long sleeve pajamas. She stared down at him as he knelt on the floor of the hallway at the Institute.

"Kitty? What time is it?" Logan asked the scared girl.

"It is like 1:45. I was just like getting a drink of water 'cuz I was so thirsty. But I'll like go back to my room." Kitty quietly walked away from Logan and went upstairs to her room curious as to why he would leap out of his room in the middle of the night but ignoring the thought and going back to bed.

"It was all a dream?" Logan scoffed. "Of course it was! Ghosts don't exist and certainly not Christmas Ghosts. Wow, I've read 'A Christmas Carol' too many times." Logan mumbled to himself as he walked back into his room to go back to bed.

"But still, I started to remember. Let's hope those memories fade again." Logan complained as he started climbing under his covers trying to go back to bed.

…………

"I never realized his past was so dark." The green cloak stated sadly as it hung its hood low.

"Yes, the sorrow of the past always impacts the character of the future." The whispering voice of the black cloak grew stronger but remained raspy.

The Ghost of Christmas Past walks from the Christmas Wreath to stand alongside his companion ghosts.

"My job is done but Ah'm afraid that he's worse than before." The southern accent of the Ghost began fading as he stayed in the form of Thomas.

"Christmas Present, which form shall you take?" The black cloak questioned the green cloak.

"I have found one who is as cheerful as I at this time of year." The cloak proclaimed as a white light engulfed it's form and it morphed into a small girl resembling Kathryne Pryde.

"Do you like think this form will do?" The Ghost of Christmas Present laughed as she twirled in front of the other ghosts. Her long brown hair fell down to the middle of her back while a crown of candles sitting on a wreath adorned the top of her head. Her green cloak still shimmered in the light spreading joy onto whoever stood beside it.

"Yea, Ah think that form will do very well." Christmas Past laughed at his friend as the black cloak remained still, no sound of emotion could be heard in his voice.

"That form will do well for a time but I'm afraid he will not change from this form alone." The rasping voice began growing louder with intensity as the vocal cords were being put into use.

"Well, I'm sure he will see things different when he sees the joy of Christmas all around him. I'll get him all ready for you YTC, just you watch." Christmas Present laughed and started walking to the wreath her green robe trailing behind her.

"He will not change for you it will take all three of us working at our best. Choose your locations wisely." Christmas Present nodded to the dark cloak as she leapt through the wreath to land in the Xavier mansion as the clock neared two.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think of my take on Logan's past? Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Present

_An X-men Evolution Christmas Carol_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution this show belongs to Marvel. I don't own the story A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Present**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Logan turned over in his bed trying to get back to sleep and trying to forget about the Ghost of Christmas Past and the awful memories he was forced to live through. Logan tossed over again, readjusting the covers over his shoulder trying to find that one comfortable spot to get back to sleep.

The grandfather clock struck the two o'clock hour with two resounding bell tones.

_Dong. . . Dong._

The light on Logan's bedside table suddenly turned on. Logan moved over to turn it off and then remembered it had one of those clapper functions so he clapped his hands twice to turn the light off.

_Clap, Clap. Lights on._

_**Clap, Clap. Lights off.**_

_Clap, Clap. Lights on._

_**Clap, Clap. Lights off.**_

"Stupid clapper system, whose bright idea was it to put one in each room?" Logan grumbled as he settled on his back in the dark once again.

_Clap, Clap. Lights on._

A pair of hands phase through the wall above Logan's head as the ghost laughs after turning the lights on for the third time. Logan looked up and shouted in alarm as he saw Kathryn Pryde phase through the wall above his head and float over to the floor beside his bed. He noticed she was wearing a flowing shimmering green robe with white fur lining the edges and a dark red sash tied around her waist. He also noted her headpiece was four candles in a green wreath centered on her forehead.

"Kitty, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing that getup?" Logan asked as he looked over at the "Kitty" look alike.

"Oh, silly I'm not Kitty. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." The ghost giggled again as she couldn't contain her joy.

"Oh no, not another one," Logan grumbled as he tried to lie down on the bed.

"Are you like still trying to go to sleep? Get out of bed, James we have so much to do and see." Christmas Present spoke to Logan as she walked over to the grumpy mutant.

"What are you supposed to do?" Logan asked as he sat up in bed, finally giving up on sleep for the time being.

"I am like going to show you the joy of Christmas. Maybe some of that joy can rub off on you. So let's go."

"No not again!" Logan yelled as he was lifted up and through the ceiling of the mansion as he was carried up into the sky looking down on Bayville. As they continued to climb higher Christmas Present suddenly let go of his arm so Logan was resigned to cling to her robe as they floated over Bayville.

"Good, now don't let go we have a lot to see." Christmas Present started to fly with her back facing Logan as he clung to her robe.

Christmas Present then turned over so she was flying reclined on her back and staring at Logan so they could talk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Logan screeched to the ghost as he saw a plane heading straight for them. Logan squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the collision but feeling nothing but air he opened his eyes and saw the pair pass right through the plane.

"You are acting like you're in some kind of danger, James." Christmas Present laughed again at Logan's look of pure rage and annoyance.

"Kitty, I mean it quit fooling around and keep your eyes ahead of you." Christmas Present looked bored as she sighed toward him ignoring the buildings they passed (and passed through) in the wee hours of the morning.

"For the second time, my name is the Ghost of Christmas Present." The ghost replied as Logan looked shocked and then enraged.

"THAT'S IT, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" Logan demanded of the ghost as she stopped flying and sat Indian style as they floated in the air. Christmas Present started grinning as she hovered in the altitudes above the city of Bayville.

"Do you really want to get down?" Christmas Present playfully asked Logan who growled his response.

"YES!!" Christmas Present then took a hold of her robe as she shrugged her shoulders and ripped the fabric out of Logan's hands as he started screaming as gravity took over.

"Alright, you wanted down." Christmas Present watched him fall and heard his screams as she turned into a streak of green that flew past Logan to form again just below him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ugh-" Logan suddenly stopped as Christmas Present grabbed him around the waist as she gently floated him down the remaining ten feet to the ground. Logan was panting hard with his eyes bulging out of his head in panic from the sudden free fall.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to get down." Christmas Present set Logan on the ground as he wobbled out of her arms.

"Not that way." Logan ground his teeth together in frustration and anger. He looked over preparing to yell when the sunrise stopped all speech that would have come from him.

"Is it sunrise already?" Logan asked as he saw the sun rise higher in the morning sky.

"No, it is just Christmas Day! It is my favorite day in all the year!!" Christmas Present jumped, hovering above the ground before landing, constantly smiling and giggling. Without realizing it, Logan started smiling and chuckling watching the antics of this very hyper and Kitty-like spirit.

"Where are we?" Logan looked around and saw a two story house that Logan recognized.

"This is the Brotherhood's house." Logan stated to the spirit.

"Yep, they may be bad boys but they know how to celebrate Christmas. Come on let's see what they're doing." Christmas Present took Logan's hand and they walked through the walls into the home of the Brotherhood.

Fred was humming "Deck the Halls" as he was adding decorations to a scraggly Christmas tree. Toad was hopping on the walls to string garlands and to add mistletoe above the foot of the stairs. Toad paused here and stared at the staircase as a silly grin floated on his face as he pictured finding Wanda under the mistletoe.

"Heads up," Quiksilver zoomed into the room as he threw Christmas wreaths up on the center of every wall, pausing only to gaze at his image in the hall mirror with a dazzling smile before he zoomed up the stairs. The pair watches Wanda in the kitchen stirring something on the stove wearing a Christmas apron over her red outfit. She brings the spoon to her nose as she smells the dish and smiles to know it is finally ready.

"Is the sauce ready for the Turkey?" Fred walked into the kitchen staring at the pot on the stove wishing he could fill his empty belly.

"Not yet, Fred, besides we have to wait for Magneto. You know he's bringing the food and some surprises." Wanda explained to the hungry teenager as he frowned, she just turned her back on him and continued with the sauce on the stove.

"Yo, why did Magneto bring the food this year, again?" Toad hopped into the kitchen and turned to watch Pietro zip in and fill the tree with Christmas gifts in the living room.

"Because last year, Fred ate all of the food before the party started." Wanda explained as she focused on the pot.

"Yeah it was a good thing dad brought that extra feast in his metal flier." Pietro zipped to Toad's side making him jump in surprise onto Fred's shoulder.

"That's right and this year Magneto said he's getting Pyro to cook the food. He's probably a better cook than I am anyway." Wanda remarked.

"That's not true, sweetums. You cook the best meals, yo." Toad hopped off Fred's shoulder to stand beside Wanda as she continued to ignore his stares.

"Thanks Toad. Now go make sure everything's ready for the party. They'll be here soon." Wanda instructed the froggy mutant as he hopped through the house checking all of the details.

"Magneto spends Christmas with the Brotherhood group?" Logan couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

"That's right, even your old enemy has a spot of Christmas cheer. Maybe you should take notes on how to be a good sport at Christmastime." Christmas Present laughed at Logan's growl. They both turned their heads as the doorbell rang signaling someone was here.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MATES!" Pyro burst into the room after Pietro opened the door followed by Magneto and Colossus who carried a large box. Magneto floated silver platters into the big house followed by a large metal table.

"I remembered to bring an extra table this year. There should be plenty of food for everyone. I have also brought Christmas gifts." Magneto cheerfully spoke as he stepped further into the house directing all of the objects into their respectful places in the kitchen and Colossus set down the big box in the living room while Toad helped him set all of the gifts around the tree. Magneto took off his brown hat after he placed his brown winter coat on the coat rack near the door (for once he wasn't wearing his uniform).

"I never knew Magneto cared." Logan exclaimed as he watched the small group gather as they sorted out the food, plates and gifts.

"Yea, he always sets aside Christmas Day to be with his family. This is the only day he will not fight. Maybe you could do the same?" Christmas Present became a little rigid as Logan quirked his eyebrow at her.

"You remember when you said Christmas is just another day, well it is a special day to these people and you should use them as an example." Christmas Present chided him on his disregard for this special day as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't see Avalanche, where did he go to?" Logan looked around just noticing the earth shaker wasn't anywhere near.

"Oh, he's coming. He just had to pick someone up to join the party." No sooner had Christmas Present said so, they watched Lance and a depressed Kitty walk into the warm house.

"Merry Christmas you two, I'm so glad you were able to join us Kathryn. Is something the matter?" Magneto saw Kitty's sad face and he grew concerned. Logan stared as well because he didn't know Kitty could be anything but the bubble of joy that she was at the mansion.

"Go ahead and tell them, Kitty." Lance encouraged his girlfriend as he took her winter coat and placed it on the coat rack. Kitty walked over to the couch and sat heavily down still looking down and not in the mood for the festive activities.

"It's Rogue." Logan perked his ears up as he walked over to stand by Kitty.

"What happened to Rogue?" Logan asked Kitty but she didn't respond.

"James, they can't hear or see you we are only ghosts to these people. So just like watch and listen to what your friend has to say." Christmas Present instructed Logan as he stayed quiet intent on listening to Kitty's every word.

"What's wrong with Rogue?" Magneto calmly asked the young girl as he sat beside her on the couch.

"She's leaving the institute." Kitty burst into tears as Logan's look of shock indicated he had no idea.

"Where did she go?" Logan demanded walking up to Kitty and walking through the couch.

"They can't hear you. So pipe down and they'll tell you." Christmas Present took his shoulder and walked them back to the front of the living room near the tree as they watched the crowd gather at the couch.

"Where did she go?" Pietro repeated Logan's question as he looked worried.

"Well, she's like not gone yet but she might as well be. It all started yesterday at breakfast. Rogue and Mr. Logan got into this big fight and she stormed off to her room and started packing her things." Kitty wiped her eyes as her tears stopped flowing.

"Where did she go? Maybe we can go talk to her." Wanda offered her help surprising Logan. He didn't realize how many people cared about Rogue besides him.

"Right now she's spending Christmas . . .." Christmas Present hit Logan on the head so he did not hear what Kitty explained.

"She said that if she and Mr. Logan got into another fight then she was going to leave the institute for good!" Kitty cried again at the thought of her friend/roommate/teammate leaving for good.

"Where would she go, if she did leave?" Pietro asked Kitty since he couldn't believe Rogue would really leave.

"Well she said she would stay in New York but if Mr. Logan like tried to bring her back to the Institute then she would leave the state and go live in Mississippi. She said that she'd consider moving in with her brother if she and Logan got into one more fight." Kitty finished her tale as the room grew quiet around her.

"Kathryne whatever you do you must make sure Rogue does not go to her brother. It would be disastrous." Magneto implored the girl as her tear filled eyes looked up into his old ones.

"Why is that father?" Pietro asked for the group.

"No one knows that Thomas is her brother and so they don't know that he's a mutant. If anyone found out then his political career would be over and he would not be able to block the mutant laws that have tried to go through. That's only the good news if they find out. I don't want to think about what else might happen if anyone found out what he really was." Magneto set a grim mood at this news as everyone's Christmas mood dimmed.

"Well there's no use in fretting about it today now is there, mates?" Pyro walked into the living room completely unperturbed by the bad news that Kitty brought.

"John, you must be more respectful. This is serious." Colossus' deep voice responded to his teammate.

"Well, we all know the Sheila will have a good Christmas today, right? We can worry about all that other stuff tomorrow. All we have to do is keep the Wolverine in a good mood, right?" Pyro's cheery mood began spreading to the group.

"That's right! Thanks Pyro." Kitty bounded off the couch phasing through her audience and giving Pyro a big hug. The room erupted in laughter at the reactions from Blob and Toad as she phased through them. All bad news was behind them as they started celebrating Christmas once again.

Logan watched the little group as he was amazed that they could overcome so many obstacles to turn this ordinary day into a day for celebration.

"Is this the Christmas joy that you were talking about, Spirit?" Logan asked the spirit standing next to him as she was smiling and swaying to the very off-key singing of Lance as he led the singing of Christmas Carols.

"Spirit?"

"What? Oh, James, why yes this is the Christmas joy that I wanted you to see. Now that's enough from this little group. It's time to show you another group. Come on, let's go." Christmas Present took hold of his arm as they flew up into the noon day sky of Christmas day as they continued over New York.

Logan looked down at the many frosted houses and imagined the other families celebrating Christmas similar to the Brotherhood and Acolytes. He continued looking down as they flew over snow covered highways and fields continuing into another city. Christmas Present finally stopped to land at a set of apartment complexes near a lake and park. She let him stand in the parking lot as she looked up to the apartments. Logan looked around and saw a snowmobile that looked like one in the shed at the mansion. He looked at the snowmobile several times and convinced himself that it didn't belong to the institute.

'_What would a snowmobile from the institute be doing way out here anyway?'_ Logan thought to himself as Christmas Present located the apartment she was searching for. She grabbed Logan and flew him up to the second floor and through the closed apartment door. Logan looked around the apartment and saw it was pretty nice and big with three or four rooms spread out toward the back, a kitchen to the left with a dining room table set for two with a Christmas dinner set out and cooling on the counter. Logan looked across from the dining table to the couch and his jaw hit the floor. There on the couch was Rogue and Gambit. She was lying beside Gambit as they were talking and enjoying each others company.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Logan stormed up to the pair on the couch as they didn't hear or see him.

"How many times must I like tell you? They can't see you or hear you." Christmas Present cheerfully reminded him.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple, Gambit always knew how to treat Rogue right." Christmas Present sighed as they observed the pair on the couch.

Rogue was lying down on the couch inside Gambit's arms with her back to his chest as he held her close with his chin resting on top of her head. The two were talking in quiet tones as Logan started yelling and threatening Rogue with a sound grounding and danger room sessions, enough danger room sessions to exhaust Laura.

"I can't believe she came all the way here on a snowmobile. HOW DID SHE GET OUT WITHOUT ME FINDING OUT?" Logan stormed as Christmas Present looked up at the ceiling with an impish grin which caught Logan's eye.

"Wait a minute when you me in the head back at the Brotherhood house. You did that so I wouldn't hear how Kitty helped Rogue escape!"

"Well, it looks like you caught me. But like why do they bother you so much? She is happy with him, why can't you see how happy they make each other." Christmas Present asked Logan as he growled and stomped over to the couch. As he neared the couch he was able to hear their conversation more clearly.

"Thanks Remy for letting me stay the night." Rogue thanked her boyfriend as Logan started twitching. He had no idea that she spent the night last night.

"Dat's no problem, Cherie. Ya know I'm always here when ya need me." Gambit replied as he stroked the back of her bare hand with his gloved one.

"Yeah, Ah know. Why does he have ta be so difficult?" Rouge started to complain.

"Who is dat, Cherie?" Gambit asked her as his hand became intertwined with hers.

"Do Ah have ta say it?"

"Yes, 'cause I can' read yer mind." Gambit playfully responded as she smiled a sad smile.

"It's Logan. We couldn't even get through one meal. Why is he makin' this so hard?"

"He's just watchin' out for ya, Cherie. I can' really blame him. He cares for ya, just like I do." Gambit's response surprised both Rogue and Logan.

"He agrees with how I treat him?" Logan asked the spirit who indicated for him to continue listening.

"How can ya agree with him?" Rogue asked as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"Well, he wants what's best for ya. He just don't know dat I am what's best for ya." Gambit cheekily responded.

"Swamp Rat, you and that ego of yours. Ah thought ya threw that out the window when we started datin'." Rogue laughed in his arms as he smiled enjoying her good mood.

"Cherie, you can' throw an ego out the window since it don' fly." Rogue laughed loud and hard at his joke.

"Besides, I would probably do de same t'ings he's doin' t' protect ya." Gambit admitted to the love in his arms and the pair of invisible onlookers.

"Well, I guess he isn't so bad. WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT??" Logan's sudden outburst brought Christmas Present back into the present as she looked to where his finger pointed to Rogue's hand.

"That's an interesting phrase for you, James. Let's see what has got you so worked up? I only see a ring on her left hand . . . it is small . . . with diamonds and an emerald!" Christmas Present squealed loud and high as she realized what the object is.

"It's an engagement ring! They are going to get married!" Christmas Present jumped up and down in sheer joy and hearing wedding bells play in her head so she didn't notice Logan stomping up to the couch.

"YOU ARE **NOT** MARRYING HER!!!!!" Logan screamed at Gambit who still held Rogue in his arms.

"Remy, Ah do love ya but Ah know what Logan would say." Rogue began as her mood suddenly went down and Logan stood at the foot of the couch grumbling.

"He would say:"

"You two will get married over my cold dead body.(!)" Logan blinked a couple times as he and Rogue said the same sentence at the same time.

"And ya know that's not likely ta happen in our lifetime." Rogue sadly stated as she hugged him around the neck making sure her bare hands didn't touch his skin.

"Well, she really does know me." Logan mumbled as he watched Rogue continue into her bad mood.

"Cherie, I'm sure he will accept it in time."

"No, Swamp Rat, he won't. Ah know him too well. The minute he hears the news we are gonna get into another big fight and Ah don't know if Ah can take anymore." Rogue buried her head into Gambit's chest.

"Ah can't take the constant arguing anymore, Remy. Ah can't. Ah hate what he's doing ta me: Logan's forcing me ta chose between you and him. And it's not fair." Rogue sobbed into his chest.

"Dere, dere Cherie, it'll be alright, you'll see. Ya know yer more dan welcome t' come stay wit' me and I'll gladly take ya ta school and back." Gambit's generous offer caused Logan's face to turn many shades of red as his rage started to grow.

"It won't matter, Remy. Don't ya see he'll come ta get me and drag me back ta the mansion. Ah won't have a choice but ta stay at the institute if Ah plan on staying in the state." Rogue's words caused both men to pause.

"What are ya saying, Cherie? Would ya leave the state?" Gambit asked as he turned her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yea, Ah would leave. Ah can go live with Thomas, he won't turn me away and he won't force me ta chose between two people that Ah love." Rogue finished as Logan's anger deflated and he stepped back as he realized he could really lose her.

"Cherie, if ya leave New York den Ah plan on following you. Ah won't go anywhere wit'out you." His loving statement brought new tears to Rogue's eyes.

"Thanks, Swamp Rat. But it won't change anything. As long as Ah love ya then Logan won't stop until he hunts you down and gets rid of ya." Rogue's tears started to spill from her eyes at how torn she was over this situation. Logan started to feel like a heel and a horrible person at what he was doing to Rogue.

"Cherie, let's not talk 'bout dat anymore. Its Christmas, today is a day t' celebrate. Let's save de fights for tomorrow." Gambit suggested as Rogue smiled and her tears dried up as she hugged him and he welcomed her in his embrace.

"Oh, that is like so sweet." Christmas Present walked up to the couch as she stared down at the pair, then glancing over to Logan she was shocked to see he was angrier than ever.

"This is all that Cajun's fault! If it wasn't for him, then Rogue wouldn't be thinking of leaving." Logan looked over to Christmas Present and paused in the middle of his ranting.

"Spirit, does Rogue really leave?" Logan sadly asked the Spirit as she closed her eyes and put her hand to her head in concentration.

"The future is not my domain but I will try . . . . I see an empty chair at the mansion with an empty pair of gloves with no owner." Christmas Present looked down as she turned her back to Logan facing the door. Logan looked at her back as he started to see her fade.

"My time is done on this day. . . James Howlett, Logan the Wolverine. You have one more spirit that awaits you. He is the most fearsome of us all. Listen to him and heed his words. If these shadows in the present do not change then your future will be bleak." Christmas Present warned Logan one more time as her green cloak flew up and covering him as he was transported back to his bed. Logan fell out of his bed engulfed by his covers as he landed back inside the mansion. He looked up and saw no sign of the Ghost of Christmas Present in his dark room.

"Well, I should just face the facts. I am trapped in some twisted version of A Christmas Carol. I might as well stay up since there is one more ghost." Logan untangled himself from the covers as he stood and stretched his arms and legs.

"I'm glad there's only one more spirit left. If all the stories are true, then this one is going to be silent, thankfully. All I have to do is get through this night and I can wake up and drag Rogue back here from Gumbo's apartment now that I finally know where it is." Logan walked over to the door as he headed to the kitchen with a twisted grin on his face.

………………………

The Ghost of Christmas Present joined her companions as they looked through the Christmas wreath as Logan walks into the kitchen to get something cold to drink.

"He didn't listen to me. He is impossible!" Christmas Present cried out in frustration.

"Calm down, Christmas Present, all is not lost he still has one more visitor this night." Christmas Past and Christmas Present looked over to the final ghost as the black cloak stared at the wreath and switching back to the view of Gambit and Rogue in the apartment.

"Have you chosen your form?" Christmas Past asked the cloak as it seemed to consider the forms it could take.

"It must be a form that he fears." The black cloak spoke in a ghostly voice.

"Well, good luck finding someone who fits that description. He's not afraid of anything. He has got to be the worst person we have ever tried to change!" Christmas Present stomped in a circle as her energy was transferred from joy to frustration.

"Easy, Christmas Present. I'm sure YTC can reach him, he's never failed before. And we won't fail now." Christmas Past encouraged Christmas Present as she started to calm down.

"But, that's just it. We've never had someone like this before, it seems hopeless." Christmas Present leaned on Christmas Past as they both looked at the black cloak.

"All is not lost. I have found a form that he fears more than any other. He will listen and he will change." A dark cloud started snaking around the black cloak as the spirit morphed. When the dark cloud lifted, the two spirits could see the cloak had taken on the form of Remy LeBleu. The spirit stood in a long black hooded cloak that he lifted from his head so the two spirits could see the face and distinct red on black eyes of Gambit looking back.

"Dis is gonna be interestin'." The spirit looked at the Christmas wreath as the time neared his appearance.

"Well, you know YTC. You look really good in that form. Do you think that maybe you could stay this way for a little bit?" Christmas Present asked as she walked over to him and looking up to him as he stood taller than the real Gambit.

"Dese forms are only temporary, petit. Ya know dat." All three spirits then turned to look at the wreath and the lone mutant who waited in the kitchen as he drank a root beer all alone at 2:55 in the morning of Christmas Eve.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I am really enjoying writing this story and I was happy I could write one happy chapter before it gets dark again. The last Ghost has always been the darkest. But if anyone wants to know why I chose these forms for the three ghosts then all of that is explained in the next chapter. Please review. **


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come

_An X-men Evolution Christmas Carol_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution this show belongs to Marvel. I don't own the story A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 6: The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Logan sat in the kitchen of the institute drinking his root beer and contemplating all of the things he saw this night.

"All I get is a root beer when I need a real drink." Logan complained as he glared at his bottle and then looked at his watch.

"That ghost should be here in a few minutes. If he's the quiet one then all I have to do is go along with whatever he shows me. There is nothing that ghost can show me that can scare me." Logan was overconfident that nothing would change and he would walk away from this night the same as yesterday.

As Logan finished his root beer he heard the grandfather clock ring the hour and sound off three bell tones.

_Dong . . . Dong . . . Dong. . ._

Logan noticed the final bell ring mysteriously echoed, as if setting up an ominous mood for this final ghost. Logan waited in his chair and started looking around. Since he didn't see the ghost appear in the kitchen he was beginning to think the ghosts only appeared in his room. Logan smirked at this thought and figured he could avoid this ghost altogether as long as he didn't go back to his room.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. Hm . . ." Logan put his empty bottle on the table as a strange sound reached his ears. It sounded like cards were being shuffled and Logan growled as he crept to the kitchen door. Listening for the sound, Logan detected the sound was coming from the dining room. He tiptoed through the mansion, in the meantime slowly and silently releasing his adamantium claws, until he reached the dining room door and quietly slipped inside. Logan could now see a slender cloaked form sitting in a far chair shuffling the cards making them fly into a fine arch over his head then fall back into his other waiting hand. This motion was repeated as Logan crept up to the figure, anticipating the surprise attack the familiar figure would never see coming.

With a running leap Logan jumped over the table preparing to slash the figure sitting in the chair, and unsurprisingly just like before he passed right through the figure to tumble on the floor jumping to his feet to face the cloaked figure in the chair as he prepared to attack again.

"Homme, you are slow. T'ree ot'er of my kind and ya still attack." The figure's speech stopped Logan's attack as he stood from his crouch and menacingly stepped toward the figure.

"GAMBIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Logan shouted completely enraged that the Cajun was inside the mansion with the image of Rogue and Gambit still very fresh on his brain.

"You are a few cards short of a full deck." The Spirit chuckled throwing Logan off of his bad mood.

"What was that?" Logan growled to the Spirit as it stood from the chair. Standing the Spirit easily stood 7 feet tall surprising Logan to be mistaken of its identity.

"I said ya are a few cards short of a full deck. What ot'er phrase would ya understand, let's see. How 'bout ya lost a few of yer marbles. I know ya understand dis one: de lights are on but nobody's home." The Spirit's meaning struck Logan and he stepped toward it not caring that it was easily two feet taller than him.

"If you're not Gambit then who are you?" Logan stood toe to toe with the Spirit looking up at red eyes glowing from the black cloaked hood still concealing the face.

"I be de Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come." The Spirit pulled the hood back to reveal Gambit's face and completely shocking Logan into silence.

"What's de matter, James? No words for t'is form." The Spirit asked Logan as he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh no, so you're Christmas yet to come. Great, I thought you were supposed to be the silent one." Logan groaned at the very talkative spirit.

"Well, usually I am but I've seen dat silence will not reach ya. Like I knew my regular form wouldn' reach ya." Christmas Yet To Come explained to a frustrated Logan.

"So why did you take this form, then?" Logan asked as he started getting comfortable with this spirit.

"T'at is a good question. In fact do ya want ta know why all of us chose de forms we was in?" The spirit asked as Logan nodded, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, alright den. First of all, I knew if we came as our normal forms ya'd try ta attack and throw us out," Logan chuckled as he realized the spirit was right.

"So we had ta chose forms dat ya would trust and listen ta. Christmas Past was Thomas Beauregard because t'at is a mutant who can reach inta de minds and bring lost memories ta de surface. I don't t'ink I have ta explain t'e reason for dis." Logan shook his head in the negative agreeing with the spirit. Christmas Yet To Come started walking around Logan as he continued explaining the various forms.

"Christmas Present chose Kathryne Pryde 'cause she is a good friend an' is always happy. She knew ya'd never try ta hurt her." Logan nodded as he agreed with the Spirit's explanations so far. The Spirit stopped in front of Logan staring him in the eyes.

"Dat leaves me. James, do ya know why I came ta ya in dis form?" Christmas Yet To Come asked Logan who began looking bored since that was his question.

"No, why do you think I asked in the first place?" Logan gruffly replied with a question of his own.

"Well den ya know from de stories dat I usually am in de shape of de grim reaper. Dis reaper as ya pointed out earlier is as silent as de grave." Christmas Yet To Come chuckled at his play on words.

"Do ya know why dat is my regular form?"

"Not really." Logan was getting annoyed at being asked the same question twice.

"Most men fear deat' and dat is what the grim reaper is. Dey also fear what is silent and unknown which is de future. Now you are a different story altogether, homme. Ya don' fear deat' so I had ta pick a form dat ya do fear." The Spirit spread his arms out indicating his present form.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF GAMBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Logan yelled in outrage as he stomped up to the relaxed Spirit.

"Well now isn' dat a leap, I never said ya fear dis form specific. What ya fear is what dis form can do?"

"Which is?" Logan asked as he took a step back.

"Ya greatest fear is dat dis form will take away t'at which ya treasure most." The Spirit's words scared Logan causing his stern face to show fear, because it was the truth of his hostilities toward Gambit.

"Dere it is. Now dat ya understand, why don' we get started mon ami." The Spirit charged one of the playing cards and threw it at Logan's feet. The card exploded enveloping Logan and Christmas Yet To Come in a cloud of black smoke.

"I think I preferred flying with Christmas Present." Logan coughed out as they were transported to another Christmas Day and the smoke began clearing.

When the smoke finally cleared, Logan looked up to a dark day in the middle of a building of ruins. The ruins couldn't be called a building since only the foundation and a very few beams still stood as indicators of what once stood. A bolt of lightning flashed across an overcast sky lighting up the landscape. Logan saw a few burned up trees and what could only be guessed was a wall that was blown to pieces. On the far side of the ruins there was a couple of trees that still stood strong and tall. As another bolt of lightning lit up the sky Logan barely caught a couple of heaps lying at the foot of the tree. He had no idea what these were but he was starting to get sick to his stomach as his sense of danger was kicking into overdrive.

'_I am not going to let this ghost scare me.'_ Logan repeated in his head as he regained his composure. Christmas Yet To Come looked down to him as Logan took in his surroundings.

"T'ose who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it." Christmas Yet To Come commented to Logan which brought his attention back to the tall spirit standing beside him.

"Come on, we have a lot t' see and t'ere is a lot t'at ya don' understand." Christmas Yet To Come slowly walked toward the living trees as Logan followed behind. Upon approaching the trees, Logan could see the heaps at the base were really stone tablets sticking up out of the ground. Logan knew in his gut what those tablets were: tombstones.

Logan stopped walking and sensing his hesitation Christmas Yet To Come paused looking back to where Logan froze on the grass.

"James, come along. De sooner ya understand, de sooner ya can go home." Christmas Yet To Come waited as Logan swallowed his pride and continued following the spirit.

"Please let it be me." Logan begged as they neared the tombstones.

"Well, isn' dat interestin'. Most sensible people would want t'ose t' say another person's name. But here you are de one who wants t' be lying here, mon ami." The Spirit noted as they approached the tree and he stepped behind a pair of tombstones to lean on the nearest. Logan couldn't read the writing on the stones from the overgrowth of weeds encasing the tablets as he stopped a fair distance from the stones. The amount of overgrowth indicated the stones were there for a long time.

"Don' ya wanna know who lies here?" The Spirit indicated the stone but Logan kept his distance.

"No, I don't want to know. If it's me that'll be fine but I don't want to find out." Logan admitted his fear to the Spirit as it took out a charged card.

"Well, dat's tough. James, look at de stone." The Spirit ordered flicking the charged card at the base burning up the weeds so Logan could read the writing.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Logan cried in anguish as he read the words he never wanted to read.

_Here lies_

_Anna Marie Beauregard_

_-__Rogue-_

_A dear sister and good friend_

_Who is gone but not forgotten._

"She's, she's dead." Logan stumbled toward the tombstone and fell to his knees to place his hand on the tablet finally noticing the year she died.

"What, she dies two years from now?" Logan stared at the date realizing she wouldn't even be twenty when she dies in this future.

"Actually dat would be t'ree years from de time we are in now." The Spirit explained as Logan exploded.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Logan demanded of the ghost.

"Do ya not know? She left." The Spirit simply stated as Logan stood stunned at the news.

"Yea, ya never could stand Gambit and Rogue bein' toget'er so she did what she said. De day after Christmas ya two had a fight and she left, of course ya dragged her back. After dat she went t' her brother." The Spirit looked up as Logan stood up and began slowly growing paler by the second.

"But . . . no one knew he was a . . . mutant." Logan's mind slowly processed what that meant.

"Dat's right, de people higher up found out and dey were mad. Did ya know dat when a mutant has a person under mind control once dey are released, de person knows dey were bein' controlled?" Logan shook his head to say no.

"Well it's true. When de politicians found out Thomas was a mutant he was kicked out and banned from every office. Since Thomas was kicked out, he no longer had any say on t'ose mutant laws, wit'out him t'e laws sailed through and were enacted in t'e blink of an eye. It was after t'ese laws were enacted t'at the mutant hunts bega. The mansion where Thomas and Rogue lived was attacked and burned t' de ground, but dey ran and survived for 'bout two years. One day a mutant hunting party found de pair and dey were killed t' be made examples. In case yer wondering, ya didn' take dat news too well when ya found out." The Spirit was about to continue explaining when Logan exploded and lashed out at the spirit in rage and hurt.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER AND YOU LET HER DIE HERE!!!!!" Logan approached the spirit ready to fight while the Spirit sighed placing a hand on his forehead in frustration.

"First of all, I'll say it one more time: I be de Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. Second, t'ere is anot'er tombstone. Do ya want t' know whose it is?" The Spirit flicked a charged card to the base of the neighboring stone so Logan could read the words and the stone stunned him into silence.

_Here lies _

_Remy Lebeau_

-_Gambit-_

_Gone to be with his soul mate._

_We will miss you._

"Dat boy always did love her more dan he loved his own life." Christmas Yet To Come spoke up as Logan remained silent.

"He died not long after Rogue?" Logan asked as he found his voice again.

"Dat's right. He was devastated when he found out, became a zombie after her deat'. Well, de military leaders realized Gambit's talents so dey forced him to gather data on de mutants from Xavier's files t'at were left behind when everyone fled de Institute. So dey forced him t' break in using a control collar but when he came back into de mansion . . . well, his memories tortured him. Dere was no collar or control dat could overcome his emotions. So he destroyed de mansion and everyt'ing in it includin' himself. Do ya recognize dis place, now?" Christmas Yet To Come asked Logan as he looked around much closer. Then he realized where they came out from the smoke – inside the building. Looking at the front he could barely make out the wing of a part of a broken statue at the front lawn.

"THIS IS THE INSTITUTE!" Logan suddenly realized in shock.

"Or what's left of it." Christmas Yet To Come stood up and approached Logan.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE, SPIRIT!" Logan demanded in his plea.

"Well, dat's jus' tough. We still have more t' see. You WILL see and you WILL understand." The Spirit approached Logan holding up a card and throwing the exploding card to encircle them in black smoke once again.

The black smoke receded as the sound of champagne glasses clinging inside of a fancy building. Logan looked at the couple and his words were silenced at the joy in the midst of this nightmare. The pair was Principal Kelly and a woman wearing a black cocktail dress as they celebrated an occasion.

"Spirit what's going on here? Where have you taken me?" Logan demanded but the Spirit remained silent.

"What! You talk non-stop and now you chose to be silent!" Logan raged as Christmas Yet To Come gazed at him with his red eyes.

"I don' need t' speak dis part. Just watch and ya will understand." The Spirit directed his cloaked arm to the couple and their surroundings.

"We have finally rid this country of the mutant menace." Kelly declared in triumph as his companion agreed.

"Yes, and it only took five years to do it." The woman replied gleefully as she turned around to gaze down a hallway. Logan watched the pair as they walked down the hallway admiring the pictures on the wall and the items in the cases.

"This, this is a museum?" Logan asked the Spirit who nodded his head watching the pair walk off.

"What is it for?" Logan finally asked as he also looked after the pair.

"Let's find out. James, follow dem." Christmas Yet To Come demanded Logan who obediently walked alongside the ghost following the couple in front of them as they continued down the hall. As Logan walked down the hall his eyes wandered over to the walls to stare at the pictures and cases.

"WHAT! IT'S THE X-MEN!!" Logan screamed in fear as he saw the pictures of his friends along with some articles.

"So it is. What do de articles say, James?" The Spirit queried Logan as he looked at the writings.

"It's how they died!" Logan's face scrunched in pain and disgust as he looked around to the history of this twisted future.

"STORM!" Logan read how she was captured and tortured for her powers before she was killed in a lab accident.

"JEAN! SCOTT!" Logan read how the pair fought to protect the mutants fleeing the institute but they were unable to escape to safety. He read further on learning they were killed as mutant hunters tried to capture them.

"THE STUDENTS!!!" Logan saw a large case further down the hall describing how the students tried to fight back when their homes were invaded. Each student had a picture and small biography attached to the articles telling where they were. Logan was slightly relieved to learn some were still alive in mutant camps and hidden since the articles didn't specify what happened to some.

"Spirit, what about Kitty and Kurt?" Logan asked Christmas Yet To Come.

"I guess we have t' continue further if we want t' learn what happened to de ot'ers." Logan followed the spirit as they passed more depictions of mutants with the biographies and what happened to them. As they reached the end, the hallway opened up to a large room with two standing tubes at the back wall and several clear cases aligned in a circle that met at the back canisters.

"I believe this was our greatest victory. Wouldn't you say?" Kelly spoke to his companion as she raised her glass beside him.

"That's right. You finally finished off the leaders of the resistance and as a result wiped out the mutant problem." She congratulated Kelly's actions.

"Spirit, who are they talking about?" Logan asked as he became nauseous at the thought of who they were talking about.

"Let's go see, James." The Spirit and Logan walked up behind the pair and looked at the case showing Kitty and Kurt. The article told of how they were captured and killed.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE. WHY WASN'T I THERE? SPIRIT ANSWER ME!" Logan screamed at the Spirit as all of his anger from losing his friends and those he cared about was transferred to the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.

"I was beginnin' t' wonder when ya would ask." Christmas Yet To Come walked toward the center back wall where two tubes filled with green liquid were located. As Logan approached he saw they were mostly empty except for a skeleton, actually two skeletons.

"Ya weren' t'ere 'cause ya were already gone." Logan stood in front of the tubes as he stared at the adamantium lined skeleton that belonged to him. The tube next to it also held a similar skeleton but this one was smaller and had two claws on each hand with one single claw in each foot.

"LAURA!" Logan turned toward the Spirit and fell to his knees.

"TELL ME THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN! TELL ME THAT THIS FUTURE CAN CHANGE! PLEASE SPIRIT, I'M BEGGING YOU." Logan begged the Spirit on his hands and knees.

"T'ose who don' learn from history are doomed t' repeat it." The Spirit repeated and waited for Logan to catch the meaning.

"The History . . . wait, Spirit is my present this Future's history? Did I cause all of this to happen?" Logan slowly asked as he made the connections between Rogue leaving, the laws going into place and all of the mutants being eradicated.

"Now ya understand." Christmas Yet To Come smiled in response as the room disappeared in a cloud of smoke morphing into a tornado. The wind and smoke whipped around the Spirit and Logan as the shadows of this future started disappearing.

"I CAN CHANGE, SPIRIT! PLEASE GIVE ME THE CHANCE. I WILL CHANGE!" Logan screamed so he could be heard above the howling wind and the red bolts of lightning that shook the air and striking just inches away from Logan.

"James, dis future dat ya just witnessed is only a shadow. But dis shadow will come t' pass if ya continue on in yer ways." The Spirit spoke as it began disappearing. Logan started sobbing as he started to feel all hope was lost.

"James, remember dis: de future is always changin' and is never still."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Logan asked as the Spirit's words began to become lost in the wind as the tornado and lightning storm grew stronger and louder.

"Whether or not dis future comes t' pass is all up t' you. James, remember dis night." Christmas Yet To Come began walking back replacing his hood over his head as he melded with the black smoke of the tornado and disappeared.

"WAIT! I CAN CHANGE! I CAN CHANGE! **I WILL CHANGE!**" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs as the tornado and lightning disappeared and he fell to the ground in a covered heap.

Logan scrambled up and was surprised that he was tangled up in his bed sheets. Frantically looking around he saw his room was just the same as last night and the sun was streaming in the window.

"It's morning. WHAT DAY IS IT?" Logan quickly untangled himself as he scrambled to get off the floor and ran to his window to throw it open. The cold air of the winter morning invaded his lungs as he took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. The mansion was still standing reassuring Logan that he was back in the present. The singing of birds on this beautiful morning drifted to his ears as he remembered the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come's final words before he left. Logan knew in his heart that he would change to save his friends.

"Thank you, SPIRITS!" Logan called out to the frigid air as the words carried on the wind.

…………………………

The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come walked in to join his friends from a cloud of black smoke and looking around he saw someone was missing.

"Where is Christmas Present?" YTC asked Christmas Past pulling back his hood so he could speak with the other ghost.

"Ya scared her again." Christmas Past stated to the taller ghost. YTC walked to the back of the room where he saw a terrified green cloak shaking in the corner with her back facing the wreath.

"It's alright, petite. It's over." YTC gently placed his hand on Christmas Present's head as she looked over her shoulder.

"What happened?" Christmas Present timidly asked the other ghosts.

"Why don' ya listen for yaself." YTC proclaimed as all three ghosts heard a distant call on the wind.

"Thank you, SPIRITS!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the final ghost is always scary. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. In the next chapter, you find out what everyone thinks about Logan's Christmas Conversion. Please review and tell me what you think of this story.  
**


	7. Christmas Day

_An X-men Evolution Christmas Carol_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution this show belongs to Marvel. I don't own the story A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 7: Christmas Day**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Logan tore himself away from the window as he looked around his room noting there was no indication that any ghosts had visited last night. Speaking of last night . . .

"What day is it?" Logan asked again as he ran to the door of his room. He hoped that he didn't miss Christmas Day so he could repair all of the damage he had done. Running out into the hallway he bumped into Laura.

"LOGAN, watch where you're going!" Laura snapped at him as he had thrown her into the wall.

"Laura! Oh, you're here and alive." Logan exclaimed in amazement as he gave Laura a big hug as she struggled to free herself.

"LOGAN PUT ME DOWN." Laura growled as her claws protruded from her fists notifying Logan that he had pushed her too far.

"I'm sorry Laura. I'm just so glad to see you." Logan babbled causing Laura to blink in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Logan? You saw me yesterday." Laura stated as her claws retracted back into her hands.

"Yesterday. . . Laura, what day is it?" Logan asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"It's December 25, Christmas Day." Laura answered as a warm smile and joyous laugh erupted from Logan. Laura stepped back from the usually grumpy mutant and stared at him skeptically.

"It's CHRISTMAS!! The ghosts did it all in one night! Oh, I have to go . . . Merry Christmas, Laura." Logan cheerily called out to the smaller girl as she stared after the burly man her face a blanket of confusion.

"What has gotten into him?" Laura asked the empty hallway.

Logan jogged down the hallway feeling as light as a feather in his joy. He was running so happy that he almost ran right over Kitty.

"Ow careful Mr. Logan," Kitty exclaimed to her teacher as she saw him so happy on Christmas Day.

"Oh, Spirit it's you!" Logan hugged Kitty as she tried to get over her shock of seeing Logan laughing and running on Christmas Day and now hugging her and calling her a spirit.

"Well, Mr. Logan, I like know I can walk through walls but that's no reason to call me a spirit." Kitty stated as he stood back from the monster bear hug he had given her.

"That's right, Kitty. Thank you." Logan beamed as a memory popped into his head.

"Hey you're supposed to have Christmas with Lance and the Brotherhood, right?" Logan asked causing Kitty's eyes to grow in shock.

"Y-Yes, that's right. Professor Xavier said it was okay since we couldn't go home to like see our families." Kitty nervously responded as Logan's genuine smile of joy grew.

"Of course, but why don't you invite them to spend Christmas here at the Institute. There's more room here than in that little house and we will have more cause to celebrate!" Logan's generous offer shocked Kitty.

"I-I guess so. Are you serious, Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked not sure if Logan was in his right mind or not (at this point Kitty was beginning to think Professor Xavier or Jean may have been playing in Logan's mind during his sleep).

"Yes, I'm serious. There should be no fighting on Christmas! This is a day to celebrate! All fighting can wait until tomorrow." Logan exclaimed as Kitty brightened up and jumped for joy. Logan laughed along with Kitty as she bounced up and down the hallway.

"So, Kitty, make sure to call Lance and get them to have the party here and make sure they know the Acolytes are invited too." Logan explained as Kitty beamed at her teacher as she ran down the hallway laughing and bouncing all the way. Logan followed her with his eyes as he laughed too, not remembering when he had been so happy.

"Now for Rogue," Logan mused to himself as he thought of ways to surprise his dear friend and her boyfriend.

"They are definitely coming here for Christmas. I will not have them celebrate by themselves." Logan stated with confidence as he moved toward the garage when he suddenly realized what he was wearing.

"I can't go out in that snow in my pajamas." Logan looked down at his red fleece pajama pants and his matching shirt wearing a t-shirt underneath. After a second look he turned around and ran to his room to change.

In the meantime, Kitty continued skipping through the mansion and singing when she bumped into Professor Xavier, well, it was more like phase through a surprised professor.

"Kitty, it's good to see you so cheery this morning. May I ask what has got you into this spirit?" The professor kindly asked the bouncy girl.

"It's Mr. Logan. I like don't know how but he has finally gotten into the Christmas Spirit. He like totally surprised me just now when he wanted me to invite the brotherhood and Acolytes to have Christmas here instead of at the brotherhood house. Oh!" In the midst of Kitty's babbling she had forgotten that she had to ask for Professor Xavier's permission.

"Um, Professor Xavier, is it alright for the Brotherhood and Acolytes to spend Christmas with us?" Kitty asked the professor as she nervously fiddled with her hands behind her back. Professor Xavier laughed at seeing Kitty so nervous but his laughter relieved Kitty of her fears.

"Of course it's alright. I have wanted to invite Magnus and everyone over for years but I didn't know how some of them would take it."

"YEAH!!" Kitty jumped and shouted excitedly. "Thank you, Professor!"

"You're welcome, Kitty." Professor Xavier called out to Kitty. "Who knows this may turn old enemies into new friends."

Kitty ran down to the kitchen to call Lance and tell him the good news. Professor Xavier went to do the same for Magnus in his office, eagerly anticipating the celebration.

As the mansion started getting ready to celebrate Christmas with several surprise guests, Logan was traveling down the path he took last night with Christmas Present to go to Gambit's house.

'_They are going to be surprised to see me. Should I be my grumpy self? Maybe, it might scare them too much if I openly welcome Gambit. That's what I'll do, I'll scare him a bit since I won't get the chance for too long.'_ Logan paused in his thoughts as he remembered the ring that Gambit had given to Rogue and what it all meant. Logan sighed as he rode on his snowmobile as the roads were still too perilous to drive his motorcycle.

'_I was so angry at Gambit for taking her away from me that I was tearing Rogue apart and making everyone miserable. I won't be so angry anymore, I promise Rogue.'_ Logan silently promised Rogue in his head as he sobered from his Christmas joy high.

'_My foolish actions nearly made me lose Rogue for good. I will change. But that just means I get to torture the Cajun for a few more times before they make it official.'_ Logan's grin returned to his face this time with a tinge of cruelty as he anticipated the Cajun's reaction to his surprise visit.

Logan schooled his face as he neared Gambit's apartment, quickly placing the normal disapproving scowl to cover his happy face. He even growled a little to get him in the mood as he pulled into the parking lot, scowling at the snowmobile that Rogue had traveled in to get here, he dismounted and looked up at the rooms. Now which room was it again? That's right the third one from the right. Logan spared a quick smile as he stomped up the stairs in his angry face and banged his fist on Gambit's door. Inside the apartment he could hear Gambit grumble something about someone knocking this early in the morning. Logan also heard Rogue inside the apartment calling for him to answer the door before he heard a hair dryer start up. Logan growled again to get in the mood as Gambit opened his door.

Gambit took one look at Logan and started turning white as a ghost as all of the blood drained from his face. First of all Gambit answered the door in only his sweat pants, strike one. Second of all, Gambit heard Rogue in the bathroom so he certainly knew Logan had heard also, strike two. Third, Logan now knew where he lived and could now come over whenever he wants making strike three. Gambit quickly though of anything he could do, here was Logan not two feet in front of him while his bo staff, cards and trench coat were on the couch way out of reach. Realizing there was nothing he could do but wait he slowly counted the number of seconds he probably had left to live or at least walk on two legs. Gambit nearly passed out when he heard the bathroom door open and Rogue call out to him as she walked into the hallway and into full view of Logan. The short scream broke the silence as Logan stared at Gambit and Rogue in complete silence.

'_Yep, I am dead and on Christmas too. It is a sad, sad day for this Cajun.'_ Gambit thought to himself as he stared at Logan, far too scared to look back to see what Rogue was wearing and being reminded of what he was **not** wearing.

"Seriously, Stripes?" Logan questioned as he took in Rogue's wardrobe. "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer?" Logan referred to her white sweater with the character Rudolph leading Santa's sleigh as it flew through snow, it's nose flashing to the tune of "Dashing Through The Snow".

"Y-Y-Yeah . . . R-Remy gave it to me." Rogue nervously stated as she adjusted the hem of the sweater over her dark jeans while her socked feet twitched on the hallway before she got the nerve to speak to him. **(A/N: minds out of the gutter readers)**

"What are ya doing here, Logan?" Rogue finally asked as she quickly glanced between Logan and Gambit at the door.

"I am here to take you back to the Mansion." Logan bluntly stated igniting Rogue's temper.

"WHAT! Logan don't ya care that it's Christmas!" Rogue shrieked at the older mutant while Gambit stayed stunned in silence.

"Of course, that's why you're dragging the Cajun with you." Logan's equally blunt statement shocked Rogue into calm and Gambit out of his stare.

"What did you say?" Rogue and Gambit asked at the same time not believing their ears. Gambit stepped back as Logan barked a laugh and began chuckling scaring the Cajun even more, so Gambit made sure Logan was far away as possible.

"I said that you are coming to the mansion to celebrate Christmas and Gambit is invited too." Logan chuckled as he enjoyed playfully torturing Gambit.

"Seriously?" Gambit asked as Rogue walked forward to stand beside Gambit in the living room ten feet away from the front door.

"Yes, I'm serious. I won't have the two of you spending Christmas alone. This is a time to celebrate with friends, so I expect both of you at the mansion at noon, sharp. Don't be late." Logan merrily invited the pair as he started laughing again completely scaring Gambit out of his skin.

"Oh and before I forget I want you to tell everyone at the mansion the good news. Merry Christmas!" Logan called from the front door as he started to leave. Rogue made sure to hid her hands behind her back as Gambit started to wobble on his feet.

No one moved until they heard Logan's snowmobile start up and drift off in the distance. Gambit heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed on a nearby chair while Rogue continued staring at the open front door to view a beautiful snow dusted city beyond the parking lot.

"Chere, are we dead?" Gambit asked as he looked up at Rogue still frozen at the spot.

"No, we're not." Rogue slowly answered.

"Then what the heck was that?" Gambit gestured to the front door. "I saw my life flashing in front of my eyes and I was sure he was going to kill me."

"Ah don't know but I think we better do as he says." Rogue strongly recommended as Gambit caught her meaning and flew to his room to get ready to leave.

Logan still chuckled to himself as he was driving back toward the mansion. He was certainly going to enjoy today.

Back at the mansion everyone was preparing for the largest Christmas gathering anyone could remember. At first the atmosphere was a little tense but everyone got along when Toad slipped on a banana peel in the kitchen causing everyone to laugh and lighten the whole mood. Kurt made sure to stuff the rest of the banana in his mouth as he bamfed out of the kitchen, hoping no one noticed the peel slipped out of his hand. Magneto and the Acolytes walked into the mansion as everyone started singing Deck the Halls and other Christmas Carols being led by Storm in the spacious dining room.

"Good morning to all." Magneto walked in hanging up his jacket and directing several floating silver plates to their proper places at the dining room table.

"Good morning, Magnus. I'm so glad you could come on such short notice." Charles Xavier warmly accepted his old friend as Magnus smiled and returned the invitation.

"As am I, Charles, it's not every day that you get to spend a stress free holiday with friends and family." Magnus warmly replied as he walked up to Charles. Pyro and Colossus filed in carrying several big boxes full of surprises.

Soon after them, Gambit walked in with Rogue right behind him. Kitty was the first to greet them as she squealed and ran to Rogue giving her a big hug not even caring she had just blown off Wanda who shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

"Rogue, I'm so glad to see you. It's wonderful that you decided to come back. This Christmas will be perfect now that everyone is here to celebrate." Kitty excitedly chattered as Rogue looked around the room.

"Kitty, have you seen Logan lately?" Rogue asked as Kitty became pensive.

"Not lately, but like there's something going on with him today," Kitty noted to the couple.

"You're telling us, petite." Gambit interrupted as he continued scanning the room searching for Logan.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"He showed up at Remy's doorstep and we both nearly had a heart attack." Rogue explained as Kitty grew shocked. "Ah thought Logan was going ta kill Remy but instead he invited us over so we came."

"Wow, that's strange. You know, this morning Mr. Logan like called me a spirit." Kitty explained as said mutant burst into the room wearing a Santa's outfit with red hat to top it all off and beaming with joy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Logan yelled to the gathering making everyone stop and stare, everyone except for Pyro.

"That's right, Merry Christmas to everyone! That's the right spirit, Wolvie." Pyro boldly walked up to the mutant and patted him on the shoulder as they both laughed together. The rest of the room started chuckling, after making sure Logan wasn't going to kill them, and grew to a roar of laughter and joy.

Logan strode to Gambit and Rogue with his beaming smile causing Gambit to grow a little paler.

"Now you two, isn't there something you want to tell everyone?" Logan asked as Gambit and Rogue shared shocked looks. They both wanted to know how Logan found out.

"So, like what's going on." Kitty walked up and looked between the pair as Gambit stared at Logan, Rogue kept glancing between Gambit and Logan.

"Are ya really okay with this, Logan?" Rogue quietly asked as Kitty began piecing the puzzle together.

"Yes, Stripes. I'm okay with it as long as Gambit remains a gentleman." Logan was interrupted when Kitty squealed as she realized what happened.

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Oh, he finally asked you!" Kitty's joyful statement spread to Rogue and Gambit as they started to smile.

"So are we gonna hear this good news, mate? Or do you wanna play charades?" Pyro asked and Gambit held Rogue's hand as he addressed the large Christmas party.

"Everyone, yesterday I asked Chere to marry me, and she said yes." Gambit's proclamation made Rogue blush and the girls cheer as they swarmed Rogue demanding details and the guys started talking to Gambit. All of the words were drowned out in the noise as the party also became an engagement party.

"Oh, please, YTC. Can't we go to the party for a few minutes before our forms fade?" The voice of Christmas Present begged Christmas Yet To Come as he chuckled in agreement. The three spirits floated through the ceiling into the dining room to gaze at all of the friends rejoicing on this very special day.

"My friends, we have succeeded once again." Christmas Past summarized.

"Yea, I wonder who the boss wants us to change next year?" Christmas Present queried as she started swaying as the large group began singing Christmas Carols once again.

"I don't know but I'll certainly miss this form." Christmas Past stated as he looked down at his form.

"Yeah, I like this form." Christmas Present swayed and started dancing with the group, no one notices of course since they were ghosts.

"We'll just let that be a surprise." Christmas Yet To Come chuckled as he stared at Logan laughing with the group. Logan turned toward the windows at the east end of the room and spotted all three spirits floating above the floor and enjoying the party.

"There they are," Logan stood pointing to thin air, "the spirits of Christmas Past, Christmas Present and Christmas Yet To Come." Professor Xavier looked at Logan oddly as he glanced at blank air.

"If ya ask me, I think someone put a few 'spirits' in his drink last night, mate." Pyro joked to Gambit and Colossus causing the pair to crack up laughing. Logan turned to the trio and laughed along with them.

"I could get used to that laugh." Christmas Present stated for the group as they all smiled glad to witness the party.

"Yes, but now it's time to go." Yet To Come stated as his form began morphing into a black hooded cloak now that their job was done.

"I'm going to miss this form." Christmas Present lamented as her from morphed into a green shimmering cloak.

"Yes, as will I." Christmas Past agreed as his form was the last to change.

All three ghosts disappeared as flashes of light into a giant Christmas wreath floating above the mansion.

. . . And so ends this tale of a Christmas Carol. The three ghosts have once again turned a miserable scrooge into a good hearted man. This change of heart has always, and will continue to be, cherished by those who are Ebenezer Scrooges. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO!! *leaps for joy at the first finished multi-chaptered story* Finally, this story is finished, my Christmas bug has been satisfied and I can continue writing some other stories. Please review and before I forget . . . **

**When Rogue was in Gambit's apartment, *head slap for all the naughty thinkers* get your heads out of the gutter.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS. GOD BLESS YOU ALL.**


End file.
